


天堂和地狱都宣布不对1832年6月5日负责

by shioham



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens, Angel Enjolras, Devil Grantaire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shioham/pseuds/shioham
Summary: 安灼拉是一位天使，而格朗泰尔则是恶魔。他们同时参与了1832年。





	天堂和地狱都宣布不对1832年6月5日负责

六月到了，格朗泰尔的枪口又开始隐隐作痛了。  
格朗泰尔是个恶魔。这话不包含修辞手法，而是个陈述句。像所有被人类所知的恶魔一样，他丑得要命，同时又很迷人。他有非常吓人的黄色蛇眼，尖得几乎割伤皮肤的颧骨，苍白得仿佛能看见鳞片的皮肤，以及中间分叉且得意忘形时爱嘶嘶作响的舌头。但与此同时他的卷发像乌檀木一样黑，那双竖瞳在危险的同时又显得十分聪明，苍白的皮肤和锋利的颧骨在近年来也逐渐向时尚的方向靠近（也许恶魔们对时尚动了手脚，也许他们没有）。他五音不全，但跳起舞来让人确信他就是莎乐美的老师。与此同时，他是享乐的一把好手，他熟知近一百年来欧洲的所有珍馐，但比起自己享用，他更多时候更喜欢引诱别人并看着他们进食。除了酒——他永远会自己把酒喝掉。总的来说，他的确丑得吓人，但又同等地具有吸引力。  
他已经存在很久了。确切地说，在创世之时，他就已经在那儿了。当天使把他的炎剑交给亚当的时候，他就在场。人们把耶稣钉上十字架的时候，他也在场。吉罗婷竖起来的时候？他当然在场。  
一个人——一个生物，存在这么长的时间，几乎六千年，那么不死几次是不可能的。虽然人类能造成的伤害很少能让一个恶魔真的死亡，但他们仍然可以将他“去形体化”——简单来说，摧毁他的人间肉身。当然，这也没什么大不了的，又不是说他的身体只是一次性的。他随时可以飞回地狱去，再叫他们发一个新的给他。除了申请新身体的文件工作很烦人以外，一次去形体化没什么大不了的。  
或者说，大部分时候没什么大不了的——当格朗泰尔说“大部分时候”的时候，实际上只有一个例外。那个例外在1832年。那一次去形体化给他留下的弹孔虽然早就不见了，但那个位置几百年来永恒地隐隐作痛——越临近六月，疼得越厉害。  
这个六月它疼得几乎有点烦人了。每当它疼得烦人的时候，格朗泰尔会做一件事：打电话给安灼拉。  
这次他也这么干了。  
“嗨，安灼拉。”他边用一个冰袋敷不存在的枪口边说，“你这会儿在干嘛呢？”  
“我在写一个提案。”安灼拉说。  
“提案？什么提案？”  
“关于保障移民的就业机会和最低薪水。”  
“……呃。”格朗泰尔哽了一下，“忘了问你。你这几年是在做什么来着？”  
“立法议员。”电话那边说。  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。  
“天使一般可以做这个的吗？天堂在人间的代言不是应该更低调点吗？……比如说开个生意不太好的旧书店之类的？”  
“我不知道。但我这几年就是在做立法议员。”安灼拉说，“没什么事的话我先挂了。”  
安灼拉是个天使，这句话也同样不包含修辞手法。他美得惊人，也程度相当地令人生畏。他有新古典主义画家们能想象到的最完美的唇形，但几乎从不微笑。他轻易便能发出最高尚动听的声音，但他从不歌唱。他不是人类，但爱人类的权利胜过任何一个活着的人。当人们看见他熠熠生辉的金发，人们不会联想到金羊毛，只会想起那把熊熊燃烧的炎剑。  
“等一下，等一下。安灼拉——先别挂电话。”格朗泰尔连忙说道，“我有事。有事。你知道现在是六月吗？是六月。六月五号。”  
电话那头沉默了。  
“以防万一你忘了是什么事情，”格朗泰尔充满希望地说，“我的枪口很疼。”  
安灼拉叹了口气。格朗泰尔听到那边有金属支架碰撞的声音，他猜测这是安灼拉把眼镜取了下来，并且在揉自己的眉心。  
“你在哪里？”他问格朗泰尔。  
“我在家。”格朗泰尔立刻说，“我不是说真的*在家*的那种在家，毕竟我显然不在地狱——我是说我在我巴黎的那个家。如果我运气好的话，我猜你现在也在巴黎？”  
“我半个小时后到。”安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔挂上电话，并开始对自己傻笑。他对于利用天使的责任感和内疚心理没有太多不适，理由之一：他是个恶魔，恶魔不为利用别人的感情不适——至少大部分时候不为。理由之二：他完全有理由把枪口记在安灼拉头上。毕竟一直以来他都坚信一八三二年根本上是天堂搞的鬼，证据就是安灼拉甚至身先士卒地举起红旗，成了领袖人物。他连中枪子儿中得都比格朗泰尔多——足足八颗。但他从来没告诉过格朗泰尔他会不会疼。  
十八世纪末到十九世纪初的那段时间，格朗泰尔实际上一直在喝醉。他不知道做些什么打发时间，又不想把整个世纪睡掉，于是干脆直接跟在安灼拉后面乱跑。他一直没怎么工作，但安灼拉一直在工作。他有时在美国，有时在法国，再下一个世纪，他还要去西班牙。但有趣的是，即使他一腔热情，总想做正确的事，最终的结果往往让地狱和天堂都大加赞赏、纷纷跳出来试图宣称那一段历史是自己的功劳。格朗泰尔喜欢拿这件事取乐，嘲笑他一个人做两个人的工作，即使格朗泰尔躺在那里睡几百年的大觉，只要他声称一直和安灼拉一同出现，他在地狱的业绩榜上总能名列前茅。这种嘲讽显然让安灼拉很恼火，于是他有时干脆宣称自己根本不是在为任何一方工作。  
“我为人类工作，好么？格朗泰尔。”他会说，“我做这些事情只是因为我在人间。”  
“一派胡言。”格朗泰尔说，“你是天使，我是恶魔，我们被放在人间，全都是为了那个什么‘伟大计划’或者‘不可言说’。总体而言，我们做的任何事情都没有意义。我们永远互相抵消，然后重复、重复、重复，没准儿这就是‘伟大计划’的真实意义。”  
“你并不理解。”安灼拉说。  
然后他便会叫格朗泰尔到别处醉酒，不要碍他的事。而作为报复，格朗泰尔则会出现在他的每一个集会里，挥舞着酒瓶大喊“历史不过是重复他自己”或者是“人类是上帝最糟糕的造物，蝴蝶都比人类好”。  
诚然，说这些都是出于报复也不确切。格朗泰尔喜欢看安灼拉全情投入。他倾向于认为几千年来他所做的一切都没有意义，但安灼拉却总是坚信一切都具有意义。看着另一个和他差不多不朽的造物如此坚定，格朗泰尔总会稍微觉得这个世界有点神圣起来。如果说他对这个世界还有一点尊敬，那么他就是尊敬安灼拉——既不是尊敬撒旦，更不是尊敬创世神。  
“格朗泰尔，给我开门。”安灼拉的声音从他的门禁对讲机里传来。  
格朗泰尔看了一眼墙上的钟表——不多不少，从他挂掉电话，正好半个小时。  
“你是不是用了神迹，所以每次都这么准时？”他一边开门一边说。  
“你在暗示我为了准时赴约恶魔动用神迹么？”安灼拉说。他站在门口，手里拿着一个笔记本电脑和一盒止疼片。虽然他只穿了一件普通的T恤，但依然神圣和美丽到发光的地步。格朗泰尔在心里为人类惋惜，由于天堂和地狱的伪装机制，普通人类永远无法用肉眼感受到安灼拉全部的光辉。  
“我说不准。”格朗泰尔说，把他让进室内。“你是来我这里工作的，还是来给我送止疼片的？”  
“你可以选择不要，那么我就不是来给你送止疼片的。”安灼拉说。他走进屋里，坐在格朗泰尔的沙发上。那上面原本堆着的许多酒瓶子在他走过去时奇迹般地滚到别处去了。  
“你不觉得很奇怪么？”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩膀说，从他手里接过止疼片。“按理说我们不应该被人类的病痛所困扰。但是这个枪口，这个早就不存在了的意念中的枪口——我没办法*移除*它的疼痛。我只能靠人类发明的止疼片处理它——啊，感谢麻醉剂。”（当然，明明他可以靠自己从街对面的药房里搞到止疼片，但他还是要安灼拉跨越半个城市给他送这一点本身也很奇怪，不过他自己是不会主动质疑自己的。）  
“这是你做人类时受的伤。”安灼拉说。他打开电脑，调出了一个公文抬头的文档。  
“不是吧，安灼拉，你真的是来我家工作的。”格朗泰尔说，在他旁边坐下。“而且你说的话没有任何意义。什么叫我做人类时受的伤？我不是人类，你也不是。即使你被钉在墙上、而我倒在你脚下。”  
“你不理解。”安灼拉又说。  
格朗泰尔抬起一边眉毛。  
“我确实不懂。但你只是这样说，我永远也理解不了。”他抬起一只脚，轻轻踢了一下安灼拉的膝盖。“别写提案了。跟我聊聊吧。跟我聊聊一八三二年六月五号、和六月六号。”  
天使叹了口气。他把笔记本电脑合上。  
“好吧。”他说，“你想聊什么？”  
格朗泰尔露出一个胜利的微笑。他向后靠进沙发里、两手搭在靠背上，双腿交扣在一起。  
“聊聊我们的朋友们？”他说。  
是的，恶魔记得他的朋友们。这一点和人类理解的不同，恶魔格朗泰尔实际上非常需要朋友。在地狱，他的同伴认为他在人间呆的太久、并不信任他，而他呢，他本身也不喜欢那些愚蠢又残忍的家伙。至于人，大部分人，他们要么嫌他容貌骇人、要么嫌他怪话连篇。只有在十九世纪的那头几十年间，他确实有了朋友。那些真诚热情的年轻人，他到现在还记得他们的面容。他们在人间没度过多少光阴，却和历史本身一样广博。格朗泰尔记得他们有人的名字里有一只鹰，有人的个性则像年轻的猫。有人会在暴动中念长篇诗句，有人用粗糙的喉音吟唱母亲。他们在一处时，有人讲法律，有人讲情人，有人讲宪章，有人讲皇帝。他们包容他的胡言乱语，宽容地听他说一颗苹果核怎样梗死了亚当、或者上帝对变革多么黔驴技穷。他确实提醒过他们！他记得那天白日，他还曾经在酒瓶间说过，上帝看到哪儿行不通了、就只会来一场革命。这一场和上一场没什么分别！和下一场也不会有分别。只可惜没人听他的，他还记得那个孱弱的男孩儿，正因为感冒说不出清楚的话来，结果就这样上了战场。  
确实，他们上了战场。但格朗泰尔没看到那一切。这是头一遭，他什么也不想干涉。他的这些朋友，他几千年来唯一的好友，既绝不该下地狱去，也看起来并不想去任何人间以外的天堂。他知道他们想要自由，因此他退缩了——如果他出于尊重（尊重某种自由！）不愿干涉他们，他便不知道他能为他们做些什么。他把自己扎进酣醉之中，不能救助，但也不愿目睹。  
“你想念他们么？”他轻声问道。  
安灼拉将笔记本放在茶几上。他把一条腿曲起来放在沙发上、抱住了自己的膝盖。  
“我想念他们。”他庄重地说。  
这是自然。格朗泰尔想，如果他爱他的这些朋友，安灼拉只会比他爱得更多。毕竟，天使本来就是为爱而生。更何况，安灼拉爱人并不像一般的天使那样远远地爱，他爱人是像人那样站在他们身边、像人类一样去爱。  
想到这件事，他皱起了眉头。  
“你为何不救他们？”格朗泰尔问道，“动用一点神迹、让子弹转个弯，让他们毫发无伤。你本可以这样做，你甚至可以做得更大点，直接让你在人间的理想胜利。”他顿了顿，看向安灼拉。“为什么不那么做？”  
安灼拉摇了摇头。  
“我不能，格朗泰尔。我那时没那种能力。我那时不是*天使*。”  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。  
“行行好，安灼拉，别再说这种字谜。你并不会因为站在一群人类中间就变成一个人。”  
安灼拉看着他。那双蓝眼睛闪烁了一下，似乎在斟酌。这些年来，格朗泰尔每次向他抱怨自己的疼痛，他都会露出这种表情。  
“我不确定由我告诉你是否合适。”他说。  
格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。  
“和我说吧，就当是我自己想明白的。这么多年的故弄玄虚，我好奇得都快死——快活了。”  
安灼拉咬着自己的下嘴唇。六千年来，格朗泰尔已经明白这就是他意志松动的迹象。  
“好吧。”终于他说，“我确实不会。”他的语调罕见的极有耐心，“但是，格朗泰尔，告诉我：你认为那几年中，天堂给我的指令是什么？”  
格朗泰尔朝他耸肩。  
“我不知道。做点儿好事？挫败一点邪恶阴谋？”  
“你认为他们会指示我建一个社团、搭一个街垒、或者向一个年轻人开枪么？”  
格朗泰尔思考了一会儿。“显然不。”他说，“这种指令一般都是很模糊的。我知道他们的把戏，在这点上我的一方和敌的一方实际上没有任何差别：随便让你做一些事情，告诉你这是伟大计划的一部分，但从不让你参透它。”  
“正是如此。”安灼拉说，“你想必也不认为在一八三二年要人类进步和*那个计划*有任何关系。”  
“显然。”  
“既然如此，我就不是为了天堂的意志踏入一八三二年。建一个社团、搭一个街垒、或者向一个年轻人开枪——这都是我自己的选择。我干预世事只是因为我意欲如此，而不是依谁的神圣指令。当我拥有自由意志，我就不再是天堂的代言。当我为我自己做事的时候，我就不再能够借用天堂的力量了。”  
格朗泰尔把他的话在脑子里静静想了一遍。奇怪的是，虽然他刚刚服了止疼片，但他腹部的那个枪口又开始隐隐作痛了。  
“我不明白。”他说。  
“再想仔细些。”安灼拉说，“你认为夏娃为什么离开伊甸园？”  
“你要开始怪罪我了么？因为我叫她吃树上的苹果。”  
“再确切些：因为她选择吃树上的苹果。”  
“又来了，选择——你又说了这个词。”  
“这很重要。格朗泰尔，你想象一下：她曾无知无觉！在伊甸园里，不明白世界是何物，不明白自己是何物。直到那一天，她选择吃那个苹果。她知道上帝禁止这一点，但她*选择*违背上帝。从那一刻起，她拥有了自由。我要说这个词：自由。苹果本身不是重点，行为才是。因为有了选择，所以她开始感知善恶。因为拥有了意志，她才看清了自己。因为尝试着思考，她才能够为衣不蔽体感到羞耻。从那一天起她不再是上帝的木偶，她成为了她自己。”  
格朗泰尔沉思了一会儿。这件事情他此前从未想过。在天使的言语间，他隐约摸到了一点思维的灵光。他隐约觉得安灼拉在说一个很重要的概念——如果他明白了这个概念，他的世界也许会天翻地覆。  
“请你再具体些，天使。”他喃喃地说，“再为我解释得更清楚些。”  
安灼拉没有说话。他把腿放下沙发垫，一只手撑在靠背上，向格朗泰尔靠近了一点。他的蓝眼睛看着格朗泰尔的蛇眼睛，几个世纪以来，那其中永远有惊涛骇浪咆哮不息。人们曾说但看安灼拉的眼睛就能看到他前一世经历的风暴，从某种意义上来说，他们说得没错。  
“你那天为什么要和我一起站在排枪之前？”他盯着格朗泰尔问道。  
格朗泰尔哑口无言。  
他当然记得那个六月六日。他酣醉，因为他预想他的朋友们会失败。他酣醉，因为他不想看他的朋友们失败。他酣醉，这又是因为他心怀一丝奇迹的期望，也许他一觉醒来，神迹使然，天堂真的会在人间绽放。  
他当然知道他的朋友们想要什么。他们要光明，要再无压迫，要普遍教育，要——未来。他们投入时心怀期盼，并不确切地知道死亡的利剑如何早就悬在他们头顶。因此他们投入时充满希望，既心怀恐惧又非常勇敢。他们做事时尚不知行为的结果，那种劲头既是人类惯有的无知未来时的乐观，又是英雄的锐不可当。因此格朗泰尔要说：他们是满怀希望开始的。就像格朗泰尔在沉沉入睡之前，也抱有那一丝对奇迹的期望。  
然而：希望破灭了。在他清醒的一瞬间，一切都尘埃落定。他跳过一切过程，直接看到了失败。他本可以默不作声，他本可以视而不见。他可亲、可敬、千年来唯一的朋友们已经失败，他们的梦想也化作泡影。那时那刻，他再做什么已经没有意义。何必在最后关头加入一场已经输了的战斗？更何况，以恶魔的秉性看来，牺牲自己既无功效，又对增加世界的——邪恶——毫无意义。格朗泰尔试图回忆起那一刻。他悲伤又痛苦，因为世界又像它曾经的历史那样走了一次回旋。但与此同时，他又迫切地想要感到光荣。他因为他朋友们的命运对世界感到出离愤怒，因此他想要做点什么，他想向天上地下表明态度，他要信些什么——即使失败，还是要信。就在这时，他看见安灼拉，光芒万丈，却不是天堂的光荣，而是他自己的光辉。  
于是他朝安灼拉走去。  
“因为我想。”格朗泰尔轻声说道。电光石火之间，他突然明白了一切。他猛地抬高了音量：“因为我想那么做！安灼拉。不为天堂，不为地狱，只是因为——”  
“你选择那样做。”安灼拉说。  
“该死——该活。”格朗泰尔喃喃道。他感到所有力气都被抽离了身体，他沿着沙发靠背滑进了垫子里。“在那一刻我的意志是——”  
“自由。”安灼拉说。  
“你早就知道这件事。”格朗泰尔难以置信地说，“所以你朝我笑了。所以那之前你说我信仰、思想、自由、生死，全数不能。你全都知道。”  
安灼拉极短地微笑了一下。“你现在明白了。”他说，“我一直希望你发现这一点。我们是某种天体造物，本不该有自由意志。但子弹能让我们永远隐隐作痛说明我们得到了自己选择的后果，因此我们做出了选择，因此也许那一刻我们确实拥有了自由意志。就像真正的人类那样。我很高兴你那一天也做出了选择。”  
“……难以置信。”格朗泰尔哑然地说。  
他们都沉默了一会儿。格朗泰尔尚处于震惊的状态中，他盯着空气中的某一处：他不需要呼吸，但却呼吸急促了起来。  
“这是真的吗，安灼拉？我是说，这可能是真的吗？我可以违背——违背在我之上的意志。我可以违背我的秉性。我可以不做他们要求我做的任何事——”  
安灼拉坐在沙发的另一边，温和地看着他。  
“说些什么。”他鼓励道。  
格朗泰尔怔怔地望着他。  
“我和你一起站在排枪前，是因为我认为你做的事情非常高尚。”他一字一顿、试探地说道，“我也想要……变得高尚。”  
他合上了双唇。他静默着，并且等待灼烧感出现。他等待他的舌头或者喉咙因为他说出了“过于神圣”的愿望而燃烧起来。  
然而，什么也没有发生。  
他像溺水的人一样长吸了一口气。  
“什么都没有发生。”他喃喃道。  
“当然。”安灼拉说。  
“没有人能听见么？”他说，下意识地带着一丝恐慌向上凝视，“*它*听不见吗？”  
“这是你的意志。”安灼拉说，“不是其他任何人的。因此，*它*无法觉察。”  
格朗泰尔深吸了一口气。一阵陌生的狂喜伴随着惶恐淹没了他。  
“我不知该说些什么好。”他说。  
“你可以说任何事。”安灼拉说。  
他们又静默了一会儿：这是完全属于他们自己的静默。既不属于天堂，也不属于地狱。这时，格朗泰尔想到了什么。  
“等等，安灼拉——也就是说你从一八三二年就知道了。或者说更早——你早就知道了。你早就知道自由意志是怎样运作的。天堂啊——地狱啊。安灼拉，你为自己做选择多久了？你一定不只承担了一次后果。除了那八颗子弹，你身上还有多少处永远隐隐作痛？”  
安灼拉没有回答他。他的蓝眼睛看着格朗泰尔，只是从那双眼睛里，格朗泰尔就知道了所有答案。  
一阵奇妙的、痛苦的骄傲感涌上了他的心头。  
“我可以碰你么？”格朗泰尔问道。  
安灼拉向他伸出手来。格朗泰尔握住了他的手，和他十指交扣。没有烧灼感，没有焦糊味，格朗泰尔的皮肤紧贴着圣体，但毫发无伤。安灼拉是对的。此时此刻，更高意志全无察觉。  
“这么说一八三二年根本不是天堂的杰作。”格朗泰尔轻声道。  
“显然不。”安灼拉说，“既不是天堂的安排，也不是地狱的贡献。是人类。总是人类。人类永远先我们一步。”  
他们握着手坐在格朗泰尔的沙发上。他们想起他们光辉的、人类的朋友们来。悲伤，痛切，自豪，此时都是相通的。  
他们交握的双手光滑、干燥，就像普通人类的双手。就像那个六月六日他们双手交握时一样。


End file.
